Question: Find the coefficient of $x^3$ when $3(x^2 - x^3+x) +3(x +2x^3- 3x^2 + 3x^5+x^3) -5(1+x-4x^3 - x^2)$ is simplified.
Solution: The $x^3$ term is gotten by adding the cubic terms of each of the expressions in the sum.  These cubic terms are  \[3(-x^3)+3(2x^3+x^3)-5(-4x^3)=(-3+9+20)x^3=26x^3.\]The coefficient of $x^3$ is $\boxed{26}$.